thewinxfandomcom-20200213-history
Musa
Curiosites These are from the official site of Winx Club Favorite Food: Spicy Food Favortie Color: Yellow Favorite Hobby: Playing and Singing Favortie Pet: Golden Fish Ideal Boyfriend: Riven, when he is in a good mood Best Friends: Tecna, Riven (When he is in a good mood) Favortie Movies: Comedies and Video Clips Hates: Arguing with Riven Favorite Music: Hip-hop, R & B, jazz, rock, classical music Favortie Shoes: Sneakers Favorite Subject: Musical Creation Favorite Spell: Sonic Wave Personality Seasons Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Season 4 Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Outfits Season 1 Musa first appearance in season 1 in episode "Welcome to Magix"(RAI) version "More then high school" (4Kids) version she shares the room with Tecna that is her beast friend. In episode "Day of the Rose" Musa stays in Alfea with Bloom and Stella because her mum died when she was a kid and she really feels bad a bout that she also falls in love with Rive in the fourth episode of season 1 "The voice of nature". In season 1 Musa feels to bad because Stella is always joking about her then she feels to sad and go to Magix when she see Riven with Darcy on a date because He was under a spell that she saw in a window she was shacked. Then Icy catches her spying and Icy teases her Musa slaps Icy in the face right away, and in 4Kids she casts a spell that gives Icy a wart then the witches of clawed tower chases Musa when she is running she ran in to Riven asks him for help but he rejected it the other Winx comes to rescue Musa and admit that she likes Riven but after the eve she never wants to see Riven agine but in the end of the season Riven relays he is under a spell and he dumps her at the end Musa and Riven make up and things gets much more better. Winx Musa's Winx outfit is a red, sparkling one-shouldered tank top and matching skirt, with translucent pink fabric connecting the two and covering her midsection. Her shoes are dark red knee-high boots. She now wears a purple arm band, with two strings of fabric hanging from it, on her right arm. Her hair, depending on the season, remains the same style, although she now wears a pair of purple headphones. Her wings are in four sections, going at each 45 degree angle from her back. Civillian Season 2 #In season 2 #Musa gets close to Layla the new member of the Winx Club because they have so many things in commons spicily that some times they feel left out and they both like dancing. In season 2 there is specialist that likes Musa named Jared she gets upset when he tells her that Riven told him about Musa and if he wanted to meet one of the Winx Club it should be Musa. They go on a little trip when Jared interview Musa a bout about the simulator. After a few episodes Musa was asked to hold a concert at Redfountian and Miss Feragonda invited her father to the concert but her father wont let her saying its your first and last performs because her father was a musician and her mother was a singer and when she was at stage she passed and died when that happened Musa's father swear not to play another note at the concert Stormy attacks her father to get revenge of Musa but with her thinking and Rivin's help they managed to save Musa's father and at the end Musa's father agree to Musa to perform. Musa is bonded to Tune pixy of manners. In season 2 there is a new power called Charmix Musa earned by trusting Riven when she saw him spying on the Trix to know there plans Musa was the third (3rd) to earn her Charmix. In the season finale, when the Winx and the Specialists were saying their tearful goodbyes in Shadowhaunt before entering Darkar's fortress, Musa said to Riven"So I guess you're above all that mushy stuff, right Riven? You don't need anybody. So anyway..." she walks away Riven grabs her to his arm and give her a hug and saying" Do me a favor-I just want to hear you say you'll come back... to me" At the last episode of season 2 they celebrate there success Musa was Dancing with Layla as they were beast friends for ever and Layla saying "You done so much for me its time to me to do something for you" (I'm not sure that is what she said) Layla grabs Rivin's hand Musa's together so they can dance. Charmix Musa's Charmix is a treble clef pin and CD-player shaped waist bag. Musa earns her Charmix by trusting Riven, something she has not been able to do since he, under a spell, briefly left her for Darcy in the first season. Civillian Season 3 In season 3 Musa learned from Miss Feragonda about the full fairy transformation that called Enchantix that you can earn it by saving some one from you planet it takes a big sacrifice Musa earned by saving Galatia that the Trix attacked her when she was trying to save the Alfea's library form the Trix but Icy frizzed her wings and destroy it and when the Trix left they set library on dark magic fire Galatia staid there trying to protect the books Musa tried to get her out Galatia said "Its no use safe your self" Musa said "NO! I WONT LEAVE YOU" Musa rewarded with Enchantix because she saved the princes of her planet when she got her Enchantix she used her fairy dust to save library and she gave back Galatia's wings. In season 3 Musa helped Stella as well saving her father it is revealed that Countess Cassandra and her daughter Chimera are attempting to conquer Solaria for Valtor and have placed King Radius under a hypnotic spell. To stop the wedding the Winx Club had to disguise themselves as a Hover-Bike gang and to take lesson to know how to ride Hover-Bike so they needed the specialist to teach them but when Riven was teaching Musa they had a fight about the bike Musa said there is something wrong with this bike but Riven didn't believe her at he said I cheeked it before we start that fight started to break up between Musa and Riven. In a mission Winx Club got to go to the Golden Kingdom to get the water stars so they can diffit Valtor Musa was chosen to go to the Crystal Labyrinth in there she had to chose saving the hole Universal or staying with her passed Mother (Matlin) Musa choused to save the hole Universal when she went to the other gate Musa's mum (Matlin) said that she is so proud of her. Enchantix Musa's Enchantix consists of a hot and light pink striped tube top with two gold strips of fabric on the front and a pink ruffled skirt. The skirt also has two strips of golden fabric decorating the side of it. Her shoes are yellow barefoot sandals. Her hair grows in length, though it stays in pigtails, and she wears a three-pointed gold tiara. On her arms are pink, translucent shoulder-length gloves. Her wings are gold and purple edged, and white and translucent gold on the inside. From each wing point hangs a purple bobble. She earned her Enchantix in the tenth episode of season three, after saving Princess Galatea from a fire the Trix had started in the Alfea library. Civillian The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Working on it 3D Enchantix Season 4 Working on it Believix Musa's Believix consists of a pink tank top, over which there is a red one-shouldered top with a jagged edge, with a strip of white fabric at the bottom. She also wears a pair of red short shorts over blue knee-length pants. Over the shorts and pants is a transparent ruffled skirt. Around her neck is a pink choker with a blue jewel, connected to her top by a dark blue piece of fabric. Her shoes are dark pink with light pink heels, and ruffled tops. She also has a pair of elbow-length, translucent, light pink fingerless gloves. Her hair is longer, with one braided pigtail, held together with a pink band, on the right side of her head and a pink headband. Her wings are curled at the tops, creating an optical illusion, edged with red, and is bejeweled on the inside, along with light and dark blue swirling designs. Sophix Musa's Sophix consists of a dark pink one-shouldered tank top. Her pants are now dark pink, with ruffles below the knee, and covered by a light and dark green skirt. Her shoes are green platform heels with dark green straps holding them on, and one pink ruffle on the front of each shoe. Around her neck is a dark pink choker, and on her arms are light purple, shoulder-length, fluffy gloves topped with a band of light green. Her hair remains in the same style, although the band holding her pigtail and her headband have changed to dark green, with a purple flower on the headband. Her wings remain the same shape, though are now edged with a lighter pink and are light pink and green on the inside. Lovix Musa's Lovix consists of a light blue, one-shouldered top with a pink strap on the other shoulder and a light blue diamond-shaped jewel on the chest. Her pants are the same blue as her top, and connected to the top with light purple fabric that covers her midsection. Over the pants is a white fluffy half-skirt, tied on with a red belt. On her arms are light purple, elbow-length fingerless gloves, with fluffy white fabric at the tops. Her shoes are now dark pink boots with light pink platform heels, with white fluffy tops. Her hair remains the same style, although the band holding her pigtail turns light blue, and her headband now has three white diamond-shaped jewels on the right side. Her wings remain the same shape, although they are now edged with light purple and light blue, dark blue, and another shade of purple inside, with dark purple jewels on each side. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Alfea Category:Profile Category:Main Characters Category:Fairies Category:Girls Category:Fairies that have Charmix Category:Fairies that have Enchantix Category:Fairies that have Believix Category:Antagonists